Lincoln's nightmare
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: A Friday the 13th special. this story have blood and gore so if this is not your thing then please don't read.


**hello everyone, I had wanted to try horror writing so I can test it and know if I should do more of it or not, but anyway this fanfic have blood or gore so if that is not your thing then please don't read, you have been** **warned**.

Lincoln had quickly ran to the basement, sweat and tears streamed down from his face as he had ran down the stairs 2 at a time until he had made it onto the basement floor as his heart was slamming against his ribs but that didn't stop him from quickly hiding under the staircase, holding his breath despite feeling like he was about to pass out from lack of air.

"Lincoln~" a voice sang causing Lincoln's heart to jump up into his throat as he had stayed quiet, hoping that she wouldn't hear him.

The staircase had creaked as the person who had started this hell had slowly walked down the stairs, Lincoln vision started blur as he watched Lynn walked down the staircase though the small gaps between the steps, she was holding a bloody bat in one hand and a bag that was leaking in her other hand.

"I know you are here~" Lynn said though laughter as she had dropped the bag onto the ground as it had made a sickening sound, she had grabbed the bottom of it and flipped it over, Lincoln eye's widened as he forced himself to stay quiet and forced himself to swallow the throw up that made it's way into his throat as he had watched Luna bloody head drop onto the ground along with many other blood soaked body parts "why don't you just come on out and I will make this quick and painless, just for you" she said and looked around trying to see him.

Lincoln had looked at Lynn, looking at her half broken hockey mask as he was only able to see that wide twisted smile but he knew that she was enjoying every second of this.

"Heh the longer you hide the madder you will make me" she said before there was a noise that could be heard upstairs and Lynn had walked out of the basement to see what it was.

Lincoln cried silently he had looked at Luna's head, he forced himself to look away trying his hardest to calm down and think of a way out of this, part of him had knew that the front door was locked a part of him wanted to try the back down but he knew it was hopeless but at the same time he knew it was his only chance.

Lincoln had slowly came from under the stairs and slowly walked up the stairs being as quiet as possible, once he was out of the basement and into his parents hallway, he was going to go into his parents room but stopped as he had knew Lynn had killed everyone even lily the only one left was him.

Lincoln had snuck into the living room and the rotting smell of death had filled the room causing Lincoln to gagged and look around but immediately stopped as his eyes widened at the sight before him; Lucy, lola, Lana, Lori head's was hanging onto the ceiling and their insides was hanging all over the room as their blood had painted wall.

Lincoln had cover his mouth as he could no longer control his body and had threw up, dropping to his knees as he continue throw up until nothing was his stomach.

"I found you~" Lynn voice rang out making Lincoln head snap up to the stairs, seeing Lynn at the top of the stairs grinning madly.

Lincoln had went into a full force run to the kitchen, hoping he could get out of the house as soon as possible before Lynn had caught him, he had ran to the back door and slammed into it pulling all his weight behind it, not caring if he broke down the door but to his dread nothing had happened, he had only achieved in hunting his arm and shoulder.

Lincoln was filled with so much fear the pain in his arm had quickly went away, he had grabbed the door handle and quickly started to tug on it as he had felt the door knob turn but it wasn't going anywhere "heh leaving so soon, Lincoln loud" Lynn voice called out, making Lincoln jump and quickly turned to look at her, the color draining from his face as Lynn had 2 very large knife in her hands.

Lynn had threw one of the knifes as it had logged itself into the back door, inches from Lincoln's ear "heh that was a warning shot" she laughed "I not going to miss next time" she said before she had pulled her arm back and threw the other knife at Lincoln's head at full force, Lincoln eye's widened and he had immediately ducked down as more then half of the knife was slammed into the door, Lynn had laughed and ran to Lincoln.

Lincoln yelled and dived under her leg's, catching her by surprised and she had looked as Lincoln had quickly gotten up and ran as fast as he could upstairs to his room, Lincoln had ignored everything he had pass as he had knew it was life or death.

Lincoln had ran to his room and quickly went inside, slamming the door closed, locking it, and placing his desk chair against the door knob to keep it in placed as he tried to think of a escape but knew he had to think fast.

"Lincoln!" Lynn yelled as she had slammed against the door almost breaking it, he could hear the wood breaking from the forced

Lincoln had looked around and tried to find a way out but the only thing he seen was the window "Lincoln!" Lynn yelled causing Lincoln to jump and run to the window, hoping to jump out the window.

Lincoln started to push on his window but noticed it wasn't opening, panic started to set in as he started to push harder but nothing had happened, he looked the window and noticed nails was hammered along his window seal.

Lynn had broke the door down, her bloody bat in her hand "here Lynn!" She laughed.

Lincoln had pressed his back against his wall, looking at her and tears had pour down his face "Lynn, p-please don't this" he cried while Lynn walked to him with her wide smile on her face.

Lynn didn't say anything as she had pulled her bat back and sung it at Lincoln arm, his arm shattering at the impact causing him to yelled, she laughed and sung at his other arm, it shattered the same way as the sounds of breaking bones had filled the room along with Lincoln painful screams.

Lincoln was screaming until his throat had turned raw, he had looked up at Lynn as tears stream down his face, his arm's was broken as he couldn't even move them anymore, he knew he was about to die

"...Lincoln..." he heard a voice called out but it sounded so far away.

Lynn had raised her bat and brought it down on one of his leg, breaking it, earning another painful yelled.

"..Lincoln.." The voice called called out again as he felt weigh on his body.

"Hehe night night Lincoln" Lynn laughed as she pulled her bat back and sung at Lincoln head as hard as she could.

"LINCOLN!" the voice yelled causing his eyes to widened, Lynn bat was just about to send the finishing blow that was going to end his life...

Lincoln had woke up screaming, thrashing around as he tried to move but couldn't as he felt he was being restraints which only made the panic and fear, a hundred times worst "Lincoln open your eye's" He heard someone yelled.

His eyes shot open but everything was white, he continued to yelled, the world slowly coming into reality as he was in his room, on his bed with his mom and dad holding down his arms, Lori and Lynn holding down his leg's while the rest of his sister's had watched, scared and worried, his yelling had slowly stopped as he looking around, still in panic with tears still streaming down his face.

"L-lincoln it is ok, you was just having a nightmare" Luna said as she slowly walked to Lincoln, watching the fear slowly go away but it was still there

"Lincoln, look at me" Luna said as she was right next to him, gently grabbing his face to turn it towards her, Lincoln looked into her eye's slowly calming down, his family slowly letting go of his limbs, and slowly off his bed, not wanting to make any sudden movement.

Lincoln had immediately hugged Luna, crying as she had rub his back to comfort him "shhh it is ok, Lincoln" Luna said as she had looked down at him then at their family.

Rita sigh and looked over at her kids "Lincoln will be ok, so everyone go back to sleep while we make sure Lincoln have no more nightmares" she said making everyone slowly nod and go back to their rooms but Lynn had hid near the wall so they wouldn't see her because she and everyone else know this nightmare was about her since she was the only name he had called out.

After some time Lincoln had slowly stopped crying while Luna and his parents had comfort him "son, tell us what happened" his dad said making Lincoln tense up a bit and slowly nodded and took a deep breath before he had started to tell them what happened, every single detail as he could remember everything clearly.

His parents, Luna, and Lynn was shocked beyond word's as they had listened to him tell them what happened in complete detail.

"Oh my... Lincoln..." His mom said as she tried to wrap her brain around this.

"Dude" Luna said shocked as she had rubbed Lincoln's back

Lynn had held back tears as she had listened to everything and was hurt that he would even think of her doing something so... Unforgettable.

"L-lincoln" Lynn said as she had stepped into the room, holding back tears while Lincoln had tense up and started to breathe quickly out of fear causing Luna to wrap an arm around him before she had looked at her

"Lynn now isn't a good time for you to be here" Luna said as Lynn could see her looking at her with pity.

"Luna right sweetie, you should go to bed" her mom said causing Lynn to look down and shake her head.

"L-lincoln..." Lynn said as she kept her voice from breaking "I... I love you... I love everyone in this house and wouldn't imagined my life without any of you in it... Especially you... I know sometimes I can be a bit to rough with you and sometimes forget that you are not like me and end up hurt you but I would never hurt you... Not even if my life had depended on it... I wouldn't be think about hurting you or any on here because I wouldn't want to live my life without my family in it..." She said as a tear ran down her face and she had turned and was about to leave the room.

"L-lynn!" She heard Lincoln called out as she had turned around and was immediately tackled as Lincoln had hugged her tightly, her eyes widened and she had hugged him back.

Luna had smiled then walked out while their parents had smiled a bit at the sight of them like before their dad had clear his throat causing Lincoln and lynn to look at him "we are glad that everything is now ok but everyone still need to go to sleep" he said making them nod, their parents had left, leaving Lincoln and Lynn alone.

Lynn had sighed and pulled back "goodnight I guess..." She said as she had looked at Lincoln and gave him a small smile

"Stay" Lincoln said as she had looked at him confused "s-stay with me tonight... Roommate" he said shocking her, that shock had quickly turned to joy as she had smiled and nodded.

Lincoln had gotten into bed and Lynn gotten next to him and they had cuddle together, both slowly going to sleep.

 **there we go, all finished. I made this story because I had wanted to try my hand at horror writing also this WAS SUPPOSED to be posted on Friday the 13th but do to the crazy time I sleep, I wasn't able to finish until today heh but I hope y'all had enjoyed it.**

 **like, comment (cause I love reading y'all comments) and see you in next fanfic**


End file.
